


Detenção

by carolss



Series: Bônus : Nossos pais iriam odiar isso tanto [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Só haviam uma outra pessoa na detenção naquele dia, então Gendry não entendia porque diabos o garoto de cabelos azuis tinha resolvido sentar na cadeira ao lado da dele com todas as outras desocupadas.





	Detenção

Só haviam uma outra pessoa na detenção naquele dia, então Gendry não entendia porque diabos o garoto de cabelos azuis tinha resolvido sentar na cadeira ao lado da dele com todas as outras desocupadas. E mais perturbador porque diabos ele estava o encarando pelos últimos minutos. Eventualmente ele não conseguiu mais aguentar e perguntou :

“O que você quer ?”

“O que faz você achar que eu queira alguma coisa ?”

“Você está me encarando”

“Minhas outras opções são olhar para as paredes, o teto e o chão, você parece ligeiramente mais interessante que as outras três opções”

“Eu não ligo, pare você está me deixando desconfortável”

“Okay”

“Você ainda está olhando para mim”

“Sim, mas agora é porque eu lembrei de algo que eu gostaria de te perguntar”

“Então pergunta de uma vez”

“Você é filho de Robert Baratheon ?”

“Não”

“Os outros dizem que você é”

“Minha certidão de nascimento diz algo diferente”

“Mas não os seus genes”

“Tá, talvez eu seja filho de Robert Baratheon, porque isso te interessa ?”

“Meu pai odiava o seu pai”

“Talvez ele tivesse um motivo, Robert é um idiota”

“Talvez, mas o velho Rhaegar também é um idiota”

“O que você quer fazer, formar um clube de gente que tem problema com os pais, eu tenho certeza que tem bem mais gente que se qualificaria além de mim”

“Talvez, mas deve ser bem difícil encontrar outra pessoa que fique tão adorável quanto você quando você fica nervoso”

“...”

“Ou aparentemente quando você fica vermelho”


End file.
